Your Wrong
by DropDeadRomantic
Summary: Bella goes to Rome for the summer, and comes back to Forks high a who new person. What will happen when she decides to tell off her ex-best friend and the person she's had a crush on half her life? One-Shot. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Your Wrong

By: DropDeadRomantic

One Shot

I was in my car on my way back to Forks high school. I went to Rome for the summer and went through a little change. No surgery or anything, I did it myself, for myself. Before, I was the most unpopular girl in school, and had the cliché football star crush, Edward Cullen. I, Bella Swan was the one everyone picked on, the one people who weren't picking on me felt sorry for. But never enough to do anything, that's how it was for me. But not anymore, I changed my self image, and I wasn't going to take anything from anyone! I remember the first time it started, the first time he started. We were friends before he got popular, and he used my secrets against me. I'm still best friends with his sister, which makes it even harder, but I wouldn't give Alice up for anything. She's my rock, she's been there through everything.

I pull up into the school parking lot with confidence. I've lost some weight, fixed my hair to where it was manageable, got contacts, lost the braces, and cured my acne. I've yet to see Alice since I've been back, and I miss her so much. We've talked over the phone, but I didn't tell her about my new look, I wanted to surprise her. And I didn't want her to tell Mr. I'm so much better than you, that would be bad, I wanted to make him realize that even though I can change what I look like, I'll always hate him for what he did to me. If he even tries to flirt after everything he's done… I don't even know what I would do. I haven't decided yet.

Stepping out of my red beat up old truck, I see that oh so familiar silver Volvo. The Cullen's are there. Rose looking as beautiful as always, Emmet still as buff. Jasper still as calm and Collected, and Alice, still as short and spiky haired as ever. Jasper is the first to see me, he lights up and smiles at me. I smile back and put a finger over my mouth, telling him to be quiet. He nods, and turns back to the conversation he and Emmet are having. I'm assuming he tells Emmet I'm back, because he and Rose look over to me, and Smile.

"Squirt!" Emmet yells to me. I can't help but smile, even though my cover is blown. Everyone looks over to me. Alice's jaw drops at the site of me, I laugh at the site of her. Emmet is my big teddy bear and I missed him so much. I break into a run, and fling myself at him. He catches me and swings me around. I'm laughing my face off when he sets me down.

"Oh my god, Bella! Look at you!" He says to me as he's laughing. I sprint over to Alice and get her into the hug I know she's been wanting to give me since I got back. Breaking away I let her look at me. I can tell she's astonished at my new fashion sense, and my new appearance. She is wearing the biggest smile I've seen on her in a while.

"Oh my god, Bella! You look amazing!! What happened to you?" She asks still astonished. I laugh at her, then tell her how it happened. I didn't give the minor detail that I did it all so that her brother would leave me alone with his incessant teasing and heart crushing ways. I told her that my mom and I went through it together, that we both wanted a change, so we changed. I told her that I hated feeling like I was worthless, and someone that was a target to every popular person at the school.

"Oh, Bella. I love you, and the new look, but you didn't have to change for other people." She said shooting a sharp glance at Edward who was still staring speechless at me. To be honest, I completely forgot he was here, and this was the one time I was going to willingly talk to him. Walking over to him, he was still in a daze, staring at me. Sighing, I snapped my fingering in front of him, that worked.

"Now that I have your attention. Do you remember the last thing you said to me before I left last year?" I was looking him in the eyes. At first he was confused, but then the words he spoke dawned on him.

"You're the ugliest person here, and no one in their right mind could love you." He repeated the words he spoke a little over two months ago. The words that haunted me for weeks. I heard a collection of gasps behind me. They sounded astonished, disgusted, and heartfelt.

"You're wrong. Alice and I just proved that." He looked like he just got hit in the stomach with a bat. He looked lost, sad, confused, but most of all, ashamed and regretful.

"Bella, I'm so so-" He was about to apologize. I didn't want it, I didn't want to hear the excuses for why he treated is ex-best friend the way he did.

"I don't want it Edward. I don't want you to apologize. I want you to learn from this. I want you to think about the next person you walk up to and intend to make fun of. I want you to think about what kind of affect it will have on that person. How would you feel if someone killed themselves because of something you said. What if I had? Huh? What if something you said, made me feel low enough to kill myself. I was pretty close once you know? The only thing that stopped me was your sister." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and heard the crowd that had formed around up gasp at my reveal.

"She found me right before I started. I had everything ready. I had the shower on, the razor in my hand, and I even put on Clair de Lune. You remember that don't you? Clair de Lune? She walked in right as I put the blade to my wrist." The tears were streaming down my face, and if the Cullen's weren't vampires, I'm sure Alice would be crying as well. That was a very trying day for both of us.

"Do you get it now Edward? Do you get that words hurt just as much as actions?" I turned to the crowed that now consisted of almost the entire 12th grade. I looked at all the faces of popular people, half of them looked like they were going to be sick. The other half were. The people on the same plot as me, were also crying, either reliving their experiences, or finding out how bad it was for me. There are even a few of my teachers that are listening in, and crying. I notice my History teacher from last year sobbing on the shoulder of her husband, who was also my Math teacher last year. He's looking at me scared, relieved, I'm not sure.

"Do you all get it now? You have to realize that your actions don't just affect you! Think about everyone who you treated badly, what if they end up like me! How would you feel then?! Huh?!? Listen to me, if you're like Edward Cullen, stop while you can! Stop before you end up pushing someone to where I was, because that person may not have an Alice to come save them." With that I walked into the school, wiping my tears away. The bell rings, and I walk to my first class of the year, knowing I feel better about myself, and that if anyone has any sense they'll stop the torment the inflict on others.

I walk in, and spot a few of the people that were crying outside with me. Still blotchy and red eyed, staring at me as I walk in. I see Jessica sitting with Mike, the other two people who made my life hell. What surprises me is that Jessica was still crying, and Mike had red eyes, trying to console her. They doth notice me, and look at me with sorrow, regret, and what I think is a little happiness. Knowing that they won't apologize in person and that the eye contact was the best I was gonna get, I smiled at them and walked to my seat.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful; I got sorry's from other people. Some from people who didn't even know me, and some from people who though they treated my bad, when they really didn't. I was walking out the doors toward my car when someone pushed me up against the brick wall of the school. I didn't get a look at the person because they had their head by my ear.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear it, but I am. You don't know how sorry I am. After I got popular things changed me, and I didn't stop it. I realize that. But I love you, and I miss you more than you could ever know." I knew it was Edward but I didn't want to believe it. I've spent almost half my life thinking he didn't care about me and now he's telling me he loved me? The next thing I know his lips are on mine. He's hesitant, slow, and as much as I hate him I love him just as mush, maybe even more. But I can't. I push him away, and stare at him. He looks crushed, and I'm sure that's how he feels. I don't say anything; I just get in my truck, and drive home. What is the matter with me, why did he have to kiss me! That's the only thing I've wanted since I was 13! By the time I was half way home, I had come to the conclusion that I was an idiot, and loved him just as much as he loved me! I turned my car around and drove to the Cullen house.

I pulled into their drive way and Edward was home, or course he would be, he drive's like a crazy person. I jumped out of my car, and ran up the drive way. I knocked on the door and about 2 seconds later Esme opened to door smiling. Alice.

"Alice right?" I asked and she nodded.

"He's upstairs in the piano room." She said, I nodded and ran up the stairs. I stopped dead in my tracks when I hear what he was playing. Clair de Lune. It was our song, it's how we met. We were at a music store with are parent and we both reached for a Debussy cd. That was the day I found out that my soon to be best friend was the sister of the love o f my life. Slowly walking into the room, I saw him. He had his eyes closed, and was getting into the music. I smiled, and already knew he knew I was here. Even though he couldn't read my mind, he could read the others. I walked over to him and sat on the part of the stool he wasn't on, and listened.

Once he was done, he opened his eyes and turned to me. I smiled, as did he. I put my hand to his cheek, and leaned in. As soon as my lips touched his, his hands were at my waist, and my arms were around his neck. Breaking the kiss, I got up, then sat down again, only now I was straddling his legs. I kissed him again, it was slower, more meaningful. It wasn't rushed, and I knew he was enjoying it just as much as I was.


	2. OMG

Okay, so some really bad news. My computer crashed, and I lost EVERYTHING... All my stories, all my saved stuff, everything. I can get a few things back, the things I've posted here and on other sites, but the stuff I was working on, and the stuff I hadn't posted yet, it's all gone... I didn't back anything up because I was afraid someone would steal my disks. I was an idiot!  
! Word of advice, BACK YOUR SHIT UP! I'll try and keep going with what I've got, but I honestly don't have the patience to do anything right now. I promise I'll do what I can, but I feel so bad about this all right now, I don't think it'll be anytime soon...


End file.
